


Running On All Fours

by Sereko



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha!Elliot, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereko/pseuds/Sereko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One impulsive night, Kurt agrees to let Elliot bite him and become his Alpha. Something Blaine is very interested to find out on his next visit to NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had about 20 werewolf!Klaine fic ideas come up and bite me in the ass lately - this is hopefully the first of many, dependent on my fickle muse. Casting Elliot as Alpha is an idea [Ann](http://slightestwind.tumblr.com/) graced me with, bless her heart. I couldn't imagine a more perfect choice.

Kurt is bit first.

It is wild and untamed and done amidst loud music and one too many shots. He doesn’t regret it - later when he’s sober and aching and confused as to why he can hear the neighbors two floors down - but he finds it hard to tell Blaine. So he doesn’t.

It’s easy enough to put off. They’re in different states and it takes no skill at lying to blame the rare moments when Kurt’s eye flash as a bad Skype connection.

Elliot helps him through the transition. They go on runs – usually through a rural forest in upstate, but occasionally in the cramped dense tree line of Central Park if they’re desperate and running low on time – and Kurt finds that the freedom in such an act is almost as euphoric as having an Alpha ever-present at his side. Though, he never quite gets used to the dirt he finds caked under his nails afterward or the rain damage to his favorite winter coat when he has to leave it in a pile under a bush, neatly folder on top of shoes and jeans and shirt.

There is sense training too. Kurt feels like a baby pushed too early into a bright, loud, gritty world that he isn’t ready for. The fly in the bedroom distracts him from his homework in the living room. The lamp Rachel leaves on when she falls asleep reading is enough to prevent him from finding his own rest. And he suddenly has an obsession with mopping and sweeping the hardwood floor as often as possible so he doesn’t have to cringe at the tiniest crumb crunched underfoot.

Elliot is able to talk him through tamping down his heightened senses so he doesn’t drive himself insane. Apparently, Elliot was a human boy like any other until he was bit in high school and Starchild was born. Or, more accurately, until the wolf lent him the strength he needed to feel confident in whom he really wanted to be. It is his ability to understand both sides of things that Kurt attributes to him being such a perfect Alpha.

Though he might be biased. He’s pretty sure at least part of the process of him becoming a werewolf was developing a dependence on the wolf who bit him.

His grand plan of withholding from Blaine is put to the test when his boyfriend comes to visit with Sam one weekend.

“So, I thought we could start with the Empire State Building and then head to Grand Central Station and maybe have lunch at Central Park before seeing the Guggenheim. Unless you don’t want to do the Empire State Building anymore – I know sometimes heights freak you out-”

Kurt scoffs. There’s little that scares him anymore. He feels like he can take on any mugger, any bullet, any piece of heavy machinery that life could throw at him. Then again, even werewolf healing probably wouldn’t fix a 1200 foot drop.

Blaine raises an eyebrow at the strange reaction and Kurt quickly adopts a more normal expression. Unfortunately, he never managed to perfect his fake smile.

“You okay?” Blaine asks. “Maybe we should just stay in today?”

“No! Let’s go!” Kurt jerks upright so fast his thrift store chair wobbles and then falls down behind him. He grabs Blaine hand and drags him out the door before he can be questioned further.

The rest of the day goes as smoothly as it can with Kurt strung like a bow. He only trips Blaine twice walking close on his heels and breaks the door handle of the soup place they stop into for a quick lunch. All things considered, he’ll take it over accidentally letting his claws extend when someone hip-checks him crossing the street.

Elliot joins them for dinner. A calculated move on Kurt’s part to calm the wolf who’s been pacing inside him all day.

Rachel is there too and he huddles into her side since he can’t nuzzle his Alpha.

“Sam and Santana are on their way,” she says as she slides into the booth at the Starlight Diner – the employee discount is worth eating the same burger and fries they spend most of their non-school hours serving, “They just hopped on the subway.” She kisses Blaine’s cheek in greeting before settling next to Kurt. Bless her for not commenting on the tight grip he acquires on her arm.

“Elliot’s almost done with his shift, then he’ll be over too.” Kurt nods in his direction and maybe he projects too much or his Alpha is listening in, but Elliot immediately looks up from the check he’s tabulating and smiles reassuringly. Kurt’s heartbeat slows.

There is nothing reassuring in the way Blaine is looking at him when he straightens out, though. And Kurt can’t decipher the hurt he thinks he sees in his boyfriend’s eyes. Jealousy?

He reaches out across the table and catches Blaine’s fingers with his own.

Blaine squeezes back and admits, “I missed you.”

"I missed you too." It’s not a placation or a rout response. Despite the newness of being a werewolf, in the in-between times when he isn’t shifting or hunting or running, Kurt’s mind quiets to thoughts of Blaine.

Elliot calls him his anchor.

Kurt might not fully understand what that title implies, but he understands the weight that sits reassuring on his chest when Blaine’s mere name is mentioned mid-shift. Like the string tying a balloon to a child’s wrist, memories of a kiss or a smile keep him tethered to his human skin.

When Elliot comes to join them, he surreptitiously cups the back of Kurt’s neck and gives a squeeze. It’s not a hair ruffle – something Kurt would bite his hand off for anyway – but it has the same effect and Kurt’s wolf curls up contentedly.

Blaine throws him another odd look.

Kurt spends the rest of the evening trying to overcompensate by leaning across the table towards Blaine and flirting shamelessly with him and always keeping a hold on his hand. He tries to play it off as having missed his boyfriend a lot, which is true, but he thinks only Sam actually buys that excuse.

It isn’t until later that night that Blaine comments on it.

Kurt is safely tucked in bed when Blaine wanders in from the bathroom, smacking his mouth in that oddly satisfied way he always does right after he brushes his teeth.

“So, I had a talk with Elliot tonight.”

Kurt jerks up. That was about the last thing he’d been expecting to hear. When would Blaine have even had the chance? They were only apart for the five minutes it took Kurt to use the restroom.

Blaine is eyeing his reaction as he continues with, “He said he’d be willing to let me join his pack.”

Time freezes – filled with every confused and disbelieving thought possible. Kurt’s mouth bobs like a fish, a surprisingly accurate physical manifestation of the discordant frenzy of his mind.

“Wha-”

Blaine eases forward and kneels on the end of the bed so he can circle Kurt’s ankle with the fingers of one hand. His face is uncharacteristically stoic. Kurt can’t read the joke behind his eyes, but he keeps telling himself this must be one.

“If that’s okay with you,” he continues. He has to know he’s short-circuited Kurt’s brain, but he keeps talking like they’re having a normal, everyday conversation. “It would be nice to have an Alpha I know I can trust when I move here in a few months.”

His thumb strokes over the fine hairs on Kurt’s leg. The sensation is amplified by the increased sensitivity of Kurt’s nerves and he shivers with it.

Kurt watches as Blaine cautiously crawls up his body. He doesn’t touch, though the mere grazes of his hands as they plant alongside thigh and hip and arm are enough to ignite a fire in Kurt’s blood. When he’s fully over Kurt, has him caged in, Kurt’s wolf gets restless. His legs jerk awkwardly and he clasps his hands firmly onto Blaine’s shoulders to keep his claws from extending.

“It’s okay,” Blaine whispers. He’s never lost eye contact with Kurt since he started talking and Kurt finds reassurance in that. He unconsciously lifts his chin to bare his throat. Blaine drops down instantly, answering the submissive gesture with wet lips and sharp teeth. “I know.”

“H-how?”

“I could smell it on you when I got off the plane.” Blaine nudges his jaw with his nose, deliberately takes a long inhale before licking a long stripe up Kurt’s exposed neck. “I could smell _him_ on you,” he adds.

“Elliot.”

“Mmm. He told me you consented to it, which is the only reason I didn’t rip his head off the second I met him.”

Kurt grasps Blaine’s shoulders tighter as if he’s worried Blaine will still make good on that promise. His claws do come out then, enough to pierce through cotton and skin. _Not his Alpha_.

“Hey, shhh,” Blaine soothes. He drops his body down to blanket Kurt’s and Kurt is surprised when he goes instantly boneless.

“Blaine, how- how do you know? Why are you not freaked out?”

Blaine chuckles and Kurt can feel the rumbles to his toes. “Freaked out by what? You being a werewolf?”

“Yes.” He squirms a little. The fire in him hasn’t dissipated and having so much of Blaine in contact with him after so long a period apart is starting a chain reaction he knows only one outcome for. He shifts so their legs slot together, hoping Blaine won’t notice.

Blaine does.

He sinks down further and presses his knee against Kurt’s crotch. Kurt bites his lip to hold in a whimper. It feels so _good_.

“Can’t you smell it on me too?”

Kurt’s confused by the question and has to roll back and replay their conversation, since he was a little too aroused to pay attention to the life-altering discussion being had. He sniffs and Blaine obligingly tilts his head to the side so Kurt can access that spot at the base of the neck where scent always seems to pool deliciously.

There’s sandalwood and raspberry, but Blaine is sans his usual cologne and suddenly Kurt can pick up a deeper fragrance of the forest after it rains.

He growls. His wolf pushes to the forefront and his canines lengthen into points so he can trap Blaine’s pulse between them. He laves at the scent and ruts up into Blaine’s thigh in sudden desperation.

“I’m a werewolf too,” Blaine helpfully supplies since Kurt’s mouth is otherwise occupied.

But Kurt does pull back a moment later after he’s sucked a dark mark into Blaine’s tan skin to correct him.

“ _Mate_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this partial sequel _ages_ ago and can't help from posting it even if I'll never finish it... it's a tease, but a good tease. ;)

The _how_ s and the _why_ s come after the sex, because Blaine can’t contain his reaction to Kurt’s guttural insistence.

“ _Mate_.”

It’s something Blaine’s known for so long and never acted on. A tie that binds when he knew Kurt needed to fly free. The human in him didn’t want to see Kurt lose the opportunities awaiting him in New York, and the wolf didn’t want to see his mate slowly sink into the stagnant depression their separation would have caused.

“Yes,” he moans with such utter relief that his body sinks and pushes Kurt further into the mattress. Kurt, whose rutting is turning into writhing as if he is on fire with lust. “God, I’ve been waiting so long, Kurt…”

“For what? I’m here,” Kurt’s teeth find Blaine’s earlobe. “I’m here and you’re here and we’re alone – which is a true miracle because Rachel is horrible at picking up hints and the sock on the door thing doesn’t really-”

Blaine kisses him. It’s a full mouth kiss with lips aligned and teeth pushing hard enough against gums to bruise. Blaine delves in with his tongue once he pries Kurt’s mouth open, made easy by their desperate gasps, and licks with no purpose in mind other than he wants to drown himself in Kurt’s scent.

He finds himself crawling up to gain leverage. His hands are planted in the pillows, his back arched, his knees shuffling forward but the right one meeting resistance where it’s lodged in Kurt’s crotch. But his brain can’t connect his lower half to his upper half and his single-minded focus on owning Kurt’s mouth has made frottage impossible.

Kurt whines beneath him, probably from the deep kiss, more likely from the way Blaine’s knee keeps nudging under Kurt’s cock.

Luckily, with Blaine as distracted as he is and his balance so tenuous, Kurt is easily able to gain the upper hand and flip them over. Before Blaine can suck him back into another soul-searing kiss, he darts down to chart the space between Blaine’s meager happy trail and his clavicle. His lips slide on the smooth skin stretched over ribs and his wolf grumbles deep and low.

Kurt pops up in surprise and looks down at Blaine with an arched brow.

“Apparently my wolf doesn’t like you clean shaven.” To test it, Kurt leans down and rubs his cheek against one of Blaine’s pecs. Despite when his lips catch – _accidentally, he swears_ – on Blaine’s nipple, Kurt find himself frustrated at the lack of friction, either from stubble of his own or Blaine’s chest hair. When he pulls back up, he’s a bit bewildered to find Blaine horrified.

“Please tell me you mean my waxed chest. I do not do facial hair.”

Kurt’s laugh bubbles out of him. There’s a level of ridiculousness around talking to a werewolf about waxing.

“Yes, I mean the waxed chest,” Kurt reassures as he cups Blaine’s smooth cheeks in his hands and plants a quick kiss on his lips. Blaine keeps him there with a strong hand to the back of his neck. He lets his other slip down to Kurt’s ass. They’re only wearing boxers, but now Blaine wishes they hadn’t put up any pretenses and had gone to bed naked. Being alone in the loft is a rare gift, after all.

Kurt echoes his rolled-eyed frustration and separates them long enough for them to strip and then topple together again. The mattress squeaks as they bounce.

“Mmm, top?” Kurt questions against Blaine’s ear. They’ve reached the uncoordinated phase when lips and hands (and cocks) are trying to reach everywhere at once and end up only being anywhere briefly. “Or bottom?”

Even as he asks, though, Kurt is turning to the side so his back is to Blaine.

“Top,” Blaine agrees. He curls around Kurt, hugs him from behind and kisses the back of his neck. He won’t admit how much of that answer comes from the more primal instincts pacing around inside him. This is his mate. Not just the partner he planned to spend the rest of his life with. Nor the human mate his wolf was more than content to follow to the ends of the Earth. But a wolf to match his own. A true pair.

His canines are long and sharp before he even consciously elongates them. 


End file.
